You're Not Mine Anymore
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Tak perlu kukatakan pun, kau harusnya sudah mengerti. Kau milik siapa dan kau siapa bagiku sekarang ini. Berbohong bukanlah suatu hal yang selalu menyelamatkanmu/Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/KaiLu/HunHan/RnR, please...


**Title: You're Not Mine Anymore**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Archip: T, AU, Ending? Simpulin aja sendiri. :D , One Shoot, yaoi**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Angst**

**Cast: -Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (EXO-K)**

** -Lu Han a.k.a Kim Lu Han**

** -Oh Se Hun (EXO-K)**

**Warning: GJ, Abal, Typo, DLDR!**

**A/n: Pertama kali pake main cast Kai. ._. Ini FF Project UlTah Kai. Pernah di publish di FP EXO. Happy reading aja, deh~**

**KAI POV**

Aku memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku itu dari belakang. Kurasakan dia menggeliat geli.

"Kai-er… Hentikan ini. Kau mengangguku" erangnya frustasi. Aku terkekeh pelan. Tapi aku tak melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku hanya ingin menatapi wajahnya yang cantik nan manis itu pagi ini. Namja yang perhatian padaku. Sedang memasakkanku sarapan untuk kami berdua. Namja yang sering kali datang sangat pagi hanya untuk membuatkanku sarapan. Namja yang selalu bisa membuatku bangun sepagi ini.

Kuletakkan daguku di bahunya yang menguar aroma vanilla kesukaannya. Menciumi leher jenjang itu lembut. Terasa olehku dia mulai terusik.

"Kai-er, kapan sarapannya jadi kalau kau terus menggangguku?" gerutunya kesal. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu segera duduk di meja makan.

"Kali ini Gege masak apa?" Tanyaku ringan.

"Omellet. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak terlalu bisa masak? Jika aku bereksperimen pagi-pagi, kapan kita akan makan?" ucapnya dengan wajah serius. Aku terkekeh pelan. Benar juga. Jika dia sedang bereksperimen menu baru, menu yang mudah pun bisa di buat lebih dari 1 jam. Bisa-bisa kami berdua mati kelaparan.

"Arraseo, arraseo..." ujarku seraya terkekeh kecil. Aku menyuapkan sesendok omellet di piringku. Mengecap-ngecap rasanya yang ternyata…

"Eotthe?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Seperti biasa. Lumayan… Belajarlah lagi" jawabku sembari mengacungkan jempol. Dia tersenyum.

"Setidaknya masih bisa di makan" gumamnya. Aku tersenyum.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang cantik dan terukir sempurna itu. Kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang seperti rusa, pipinya yang agak chubby, hidungnya yang mancung, tulang pipi yang indah, rambut yang halus, dan mata itu selalu berbinar ketika melihat apa pun. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Eomma-nya.

"Kau ada waktu?" tanyanya polos sembari mengunyah omellet-nya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu, malaikatku~" godaku. Dia hanya cemberut aku panggil seperti itu. Haha… Dia pernah protes bahwa dia tidak 'kecil'. Di keluarganya dia termasuk namja yang bertubuh paling mungil. Jadi tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kata 'kecil'. Tapi kelakuannya juga tidak kalah 'kecil'(?).

1 jam kemudian, kami telah sampai di sebuah taman bermain. Dasar anak kecil! Tapi walau bagaimana pun aku menyayanginya. Di sana kami sangat senang. Menaiki semua wahana dengan antusias. Tak terlewat satu pun.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Terkadang hari yang menyenangkan seperti ini selalu di tutup oleh rengutan anak itu karena tidak ingin hari ini berakhir. Sama seperti sekarang. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya selama perjalanan pulang.

"Lain kali kita akan jalan-jalan lagi, Lu Han-ge. Tenang, saja…" hiburku. Dia hanya mengangguk lesu.

Setelah mengantarnya pulang, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa apartement-ku. Lelah, memang. Tapi tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihatnya 100% seperti anak kecil jika bukan saat bermain?

Merasa haus, aku bangkit dan melangkah kearah dapur. Kubuka pintu kulkas dan segera mengambil susu cair dari dalam sana. Aku agak terkejut saat melihat kulkas kosong. Jika besok Lu han-ge datang lagi bagaimana? Mengetahui kulkas kosong, nanti dia bisa merenggut padaku. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya tertekuk terus selama seharian. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa tidur. Ck!

Setelah meminum segelas susu, aku segera berjalan keluar apartement. Berniat ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan-bahan masakan.

**ΩΩΩ**

Aku menenteng barang belanjaanku yang berjumlah 2 kresek besar. Benar-benar berat. Di jalan aku melewati sebuah café. Jahil, aku melihat kearah sana. Dan pergerakannku sukses terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang kukenal di sana.

Dia… Dia duduk dengan santainya di pangkuan seorang namja lain. Aku menyipitkan mataku, mencoba memperjelas penglihatanku dan menepis alasan-alasan yang tak kuinginkan menggerayangi pikiranku.

Itu benar dia! Lu… Han… Ge... Dengan agak emosi aku segera pergi dari sana. Mempercepat langkahku tanpa melihat sekitar. Menatap lurus ke depan dan tak menghentikan langkahku hingga apartement.

**ΩΩΩ**

Keributan di dapur membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku dudukkan diriku di atas kasur. Sepertinya tidurku tidak nyenyak. Beranjak dari kasur lalu mandi.

Menemuinya di meja makan. Aku menatapnya datar. Duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai memakan apa yang ada di depanku tanpa bicara. Dia mengernyit.

"Eotthe?" pertanyaan yang selalu keluar setiap kali makan bersama.

"Apa kemarin Gege sangat senang?" tanyaku tak menjawabnya. Dia berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Oh… Hingga malam pun Gege sibuk bersenang-senang?" tanyaku 100% meledeknya. Dia tertegun seketika.

"Kai-er, aku—"

"Aku berangkat" potongku dingin, lalu segera mengambil tasku dan pergi.

**ΩΩΩ**

TUK!

Lamunanku buyar saat seseorang meletakkan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin di depanku. Suasana kantin kampus agak lenggang sekarang karena jam segini semua pasti sudah tak memiliki jam kuliah.

"Mwohae?" tanya namja di seberang tempatku duduk. Dia tersenyum tipis. Aku mendecih. "Bagaimana kabar, Lu-ge?" tanyanya santai. Aku memalingkan wajahku keluar jendela yang ada di sampingku.

"Kai-er! Se Hunnie!" teriak seorang namja. Aku kenal sekali suara ini. Tapi aku sedang tak mau melihatnya. "Kai-er, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" mulainya mengoceh padaku. Aku tetap diam. "Yak! Sebenarnya ada apa, Kai-er? Kau mendiamiku sedari pagi. Bahkan saat sarapan pun kau hanya makan sesendok, saja. Apa tidak enak?" kicaunya lagi.

Tanpa mempedulikannya berteriak padaku aku segera pergi dari sana. Meliriknya sekilas yang duduk di sebelah sahabatku tadi saja sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

**ΩΩΩ**

Aku membasuh mukaku di kamar mandi. Ini sungguh hari yang berat. Sedangkan aku tahu aku tidak mungkin lepas darinya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya namja yang menjabat sebagai sahabatku ini. Aku mendelik kearahnya. "Oh, ya. Jangan lupa nanti malam, arra? Aku tunggu di rumahku. Paii, Kkamjjong~" pamitnya santai lalu pergi. Dasar tidak sopan! Walau bagaimana pun aku lebih tua darimu, Oh Se Hun!

**ΩΩΩ**

Malam ini cukup cerah. Cuaca benar-benar mendukung. Dan aku, mau tak mau tetap harus pergi ke rumahnya. Oh Se Hun. Walau bagaimana pun, dia sahabatku. Yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Aku menatap rumah megah nan mewah milik sahabatku ini. Mansion keluarga Oh. Setelah di izinkan masuk oleh penjaga keamanan di mansion itu aku segera berjalan ke belakang rumah. Taman belakang keluarga Oh yang indah dengan kolam renang luas di sana.

Dan sekali lagi. Aku melihat mereka bermesraan di depan mataku. Lu Han-ge sudah datang lebih dulu. Tengah bercakap-cakap ria dengan orang yang sudah benar-benar aku kenal.

"Happy Birthday, Oh Se Hun" ucapku sekaligus kalimat sapaan sembari menepuk bahunya pelan. Kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Kai-er…" gumam Lu Han-ge.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Nikmatilah pestanya. Gomawo sudah datang dan untuk ucapannya" ucap Se Hun.

"Kai-er~" panggil Lu Han-ge manja. Aku menatapnya datar. Dia menatapku cemas lalu tiba-tiba memelukku. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, tapi maafkan aku… Kau bersikap aneh padaku hari ini. Dan aku tidak betah jika terus seperti ini" rajuknya memohon. Aku tersenyum tipis dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak sadar, huh?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah sinis. Dia berpikir, lalu menggeleng imut. "Sekarang aku bukan milikmu lagi, Ge. Ada orang lain yang akan mempertanggung jawabkanmu" ujarku pelan. Dia menatapku tak mengerti. "Sejak kapan?" tanyaku seraya menatap Se Hun dalam.

"Sejak kapan apa, Kai?" tanya Se Hun gemas.

"Sejak kapan kalian punya hubungan dan tahu-tahu aku sudah melihat GEGE kesayanganku kemarin sedang berkencan dengan namja datar di sebuah café?" tanyaku sarkastis. Keduanya mematung.

"K-Kai-er… Dui bu qi…" lirihnya.

"Aish! Kenapa Lu Han-ge tidak pernah bilang jika Gege sudah punya namjachingu macam dia?" tanyaku frustasi.

"Habis aku takut kau tidak suka" cicitnya.

"Tapi jika sudah begini, mau tak mau kau harus memberikan hadiahmu, Kai" celetuk Se Hun. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Mwo?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau harus restui kami" ucap Se Hun tenang dengan senyum miringnya.

"Tidak akan. Sampai kapan pun. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Gege kesayanganku kepada orang sepertimu, Oh Se Hun!" cibirku.

"Tapi aku kan sahabatmu, Kai~" rajuk Se Hun. Eh? Dia merajuk? Ok, mungkin aku bermimpi.

"Yah~ Setidaknya sampai kau rela memanggilku 'Hyung' dengan jiwa-ragamu itu" ucapku ketus.

"Geurae… Kai Hyung~" panggilnya so' imut.

"B-Berhenti, berhenti! Jangan panggil lagi. Aku baru tahu itu terdengar menggelikan"

"Ayolah, Kai Hyung~ Restui kami…"

"Ani!"

"Kai Hyung~"

"Andwae! Pergi dariku, Oh Se Hun!"

Se Hun terus mengejarku. Kami berlarian di taman belakang itu. Tak peduli banyak kerabat Se Hun lain yang memperhatikan kami. Sebagiannya lagi terkikik.

Aku lirik malaikatku. Yah~ Kim Lu Han yang sedang menatap kami dengan senyum maklum. Gege kandung kesayanganku. Orang yang peduli pada saat aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dari bumo kami dan berencana tinggal di apartement seorang diri. Orang yang berani lelah untuk Namdongsaeng-nya yang menentang larangan Appa-nya hanya untuk tinggal sendiri.

Nah, sekarang selain aku akan ada orang lain lagi yang mengisi kehidupanmu. Kau punya sandaran selain aku. Kupikir aku akan selalu memilikimu. Tapi, tidak. Tapi… Aku tetap menyayangimu, my angle~

**KAI POV END**

**~The End~**

**A/n: Maaf kalo ending-nya kurang memuaskan. #Bow# Mianhamnida kalo ada typo. Ini bekas event project ultah Kai dan gblh yaoi. Sebelum di ganti Lu Han, cast-nya itu OC. Review, please...**


End file.
